The images generated by a high-resolution imaging radar may carry much more information than the images generated by a conventional radar system or the images generated by a conventional camera system. That is, the size of data for an image generated by a high-resolution imaging radar is often much larger than the size of an image generated by a conventional radar system or a conventional camera system. Images with larger sizes take longer to process, store, or transmit because of the sizes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that compress the images generated by a high-resolution imaging radar for faster processing of the images and for smaller storage spaces to store the images.